


ColdFlash Domestic AU

by WacheyPena



Series: Wachey's ColdFlash Fanart [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Chibi, Cuddles, Domestic, Fanart, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, omg the fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena/pseuds/WacheyPena
Summary: Simply these two dorks being domestic and cute. When you're in a sad mood, feel free to look at these to brighten your day :3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not based on any fanfic, but these bits of artwork have a common theme of domesticity.

Leonard and Barry cuddling on the couch in flannel pjs, specifically in each other's colors. Reindeer mug makes an appearance too.


	2. Chapter 2

These two dorks are about to attempt to make cupcakes! Penguin timer in the background while Barry chats away at Leonard who's reading the instructions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art reference:  
> http://media.gettyimages.com/photos/black-couple-baking-cupcakes-in-kitchen-picture-id672159813?s=170667a


	3. Chapter 3

Drawn for a friend on tumblr! They wanted Barry washing Leonard's back and I turned it into a hurt&comfort piece.

Leonard has multiple scratches, a black eye (my attempt anyway), and some bruises on his arm indicting someone gripped him tightly there. Barry is washing away the blood, which has gotten into the water, while wearing his pj's and looking very concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detailed bathroom is thanks to this art reference:  
> http://de-lune.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Combination-of-shower-and-soaker-tub.jpg


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece was drawn for [nirejseki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki)! Based off of head canons she made of a single dad!au.

I couldn't resist putting Len in bunny slippers and Flash pj's XD The babies were fun to draw out too :3 The hardest part I would have to say was drawing Mick's legs from such a foreshortened POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art references:  
> http://senshistock.deviantart.com/art/Sailor-Snuggles-111831313  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/a0/9a/f3/a09af3be2c9547e3a356ab78cd918464.jpg


End file.
